


The Broomshed

by BetterNameToCome



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, POV Third Person, The twins find out, really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 05:06:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4774709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BetterNameToCome/pseuds/BetterNameToCome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Weasley twins sneak into the broom shed to get their brooms back for a prank, and find a lot more than just brooms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Broomshed

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

"I can’t believe McGogo took our brooms!” George whines, as they sneak toward the broom shed.  
“Stop whining, ugly. You’ll get us caught!” Fred replies, as he started picking the lock.  
“YOU’RE THE UGLY ONE!”  
A loud clunking noise comes from the broom shed.  
“Shhh!” Fred hisses.  
“Someone’s in there.” They think together.  
Fred and George trade matching cheeky grins, before quietly opening the door ready to mock whoever’s inside for breaking the rules (someone they of course would never do)  
In the dark they can make two figures in the corner of the broom shed, sounding like they were snogging.  
“HEY LOVEBIRDS!” They yell together.   
“Don’t you know it’s against the rules to be out after curfew?” George adds.  
The lovebirds stop what they’re doing instantly, quickly moving away from each other.  
“Lumos!” Fred chants, waving his wand.  
The light reveals the shocked faces of Oliver Wood and their brother Percy Weasley. They hadn’t seen Oliver this horrified since Hermione told him she thought Quidditch was pointless.  
The twins faces morph into matching shocked expressions.   
After an awkward silence. “I always knew Percy had Wood up his arse.” George says, making both their faces turn as red as the Weasley’s hair.  
“We don’t mind. Wood’s a keeper.” Fred adds, before they both burst into laughter.  
Percy looks relieved, if not a bit agitated.  
“W-what are you doing here?” Percy stutters at last.  
“Nothing you can prove.” Gred and Forge say together.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn’t help myself. They were in one of my fanfictions and now I ship Percy and Wood <3 They’re just such opposites! And of course the twins are some of my favourites so writing them is always fun. Oh and My sister Laura helped me write this.


End file.
